User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! We're cooking ramen, and we ended up ordering pizza so yea. Slr! >.< Also posted on the rp forum and basketball court! omg, i forgot >.< I left it in the pot. *Shouts at Takumi* It's all Takumi's fault (well sorta mine too, but screwed it >.<) and well we left it and currently water is going on the floor but Takumi stopped it. Nah, the noodles are in bad shape...and we have pizza XP Like once a year I guess, idk >.< also I feel like making Daichi go into the rp in the rp forum >.> yea cus if we did it everyday, week or month...*imagines the disaster* it would be horrible and everything would be messed up. Nope it's just me and the girls, the guys are horrible at cooking. Ryu and Ryo tried cooking with Takumi, they were trying to make cake and it ended up as a huge blob. Yea, but Takumi always gets an F or D saying 'Needs to make edible food.' I don't want to be mean to him but it's hilarious! I don't want to be offensive but lol, my science is horrible so Takumi helps me with that. omg, i suck at it...my bro gets a A+ and I get a C like always...or a D- sometimes. Also is this wordbubble okay? Yea, Evelyn. She played the drums and I did all acording to her personality and yea the names the same >.< Evelyn 'Maria' Shimeji...Maria was her second name but we always called her that >.> btw posted at the rp forum. kk! and she's japanese-italian. ttyl! sweet dreams! goodnight! Post I legit cannot see your post .-. Yeap, but her real name is really long. Maria Evelyn Arisu (alice in japanese) Shimeji >.> Posted Weee :DDD posted. But omg, Cody >.< 13:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Posted Check le title :3 13:21, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yup - :D I'm still there though. Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 14:15, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Letter I just thought I'd update you on my progress for le letter writing contest ;) As of May 14, 1:20 AM, have 10 paragraphs with a minimum of 3 sentences. Don't worry though, I think my longest paragraph only had... 10 sentences? :) No need to get the tissue ready :P Okay, just wonderen. Oh! Can I dibbs Nixon for Nezumi? oh and posted RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Posted and awz >.< Chu have no single guys...actually no one does!RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 03:26, May 14, 2013 (UTC) It's cool :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 03:39, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Limit YOu never said anything about a limit to the number of paragraphs ._. ._. That would have been bad for me if you kept the limit >.< I'm at 14 paragraphs alread you see ^-^" HYDRO BORED! I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 09:29, May 14, 2013 (UTC) kk >.< but chur post on the forum and PLZ go on skype >.< I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 09:33, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, 'kay. omg need to update some of my charrie's pages >.> Judge You could ask Riri :333 Or basically anyone who knows what to do really >.< Edits You will never believe how many dept edits I made today ._____. Yea and change their pictures (well some of them) >.< >.> Hydro judging the letter writing contest is like me asking a rat out on a date. >.> Yuo cuold ask Bach or Minxie :) Although Bach is kinda busy already.... >.< >.< Technically, everyone's busy. Are non-admins allowed to judge? It's okay, it's fine. And nope >.> just finished Natsuko and working on Fallyn's page. CHeese Cheese all around for dinner with the rat xD ._. **Childhood ruined* It's okay ^^ thanks though! Also u should see what Ryu and Ryo did today at school, their art project was a picture of a rock with a sword pretending to be captain jack sparrow. ._. Again, childhood ruined ;-; Not so well and it was a A3 or A4 piece of paper. Books I don't get mine till the 16th Lol, and they thought it was Captain Jack Sparrow ._. lol, the teacher looked at it like o.o (according to Ryu and Ryo) and was like 'What is this?' and they both were like 'Captain Jack Sparrow!' Re: Books like that will most likely make me fall asleep ._. Draw something like a plant or tree, that's what the teacher's said. It's okay! ^^ Re: YUP! Bio :3 But we don't have Bio in 3rd year ;-; poke Has thee posted? :3 omg I...let Takumi do all the work cus I'm not bothered to do it and he's better at drawing than me >.> Chem ;-; It makes me cry just thinking about all those formulas My bro helps me in art and science and japanese and korean >.> I help him in music, italian and spanish. Yeap, there all in school. I don't really know... >.> to many that I can't remember! no we learn japanese it's just we have tutors and they give us homework so yea >.> omg I'm not sure if I should make Evelyn a twin cus she had a sister and her name was Nicki >.< It's fine you gave me WAY to much ._. and Mika gave me one for x-mas. oh yea btw did you read the chapter 16 Last Game? *starts fangirling* omg to much charrie spots >.> also yea chapter 16 (My japanese is horrible so I read the english ones :P) I dunno. I'm guessing around 40 or more chapters? idk. Lol, omg that girl on the train (sorry just wanna tell u badly >.>) falls in love with Yanagi and is a friend of Kujou (I read the japanese ones but I just looked at the pretty pictures :D) and yanagi and kujou are in love while Souma is in love with Kujou...*continues fangirling* I just want Kujou and Yanagi to get together NOW. >.> OMG Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay, though she's been gone so long she may need to do more than just have her pages restored because if I recall back when she left our policies on character histories were way more lenient, just give each one a look through to make sure there isn't anything severely against the new policies we can't overlook Planned outing Will the planned outing be limited to places at camp and the nearby town or can it be as outragious as teleporting to Antarctica? Posted on nezumi and kesha ^-^ RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 00:58, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Kevin Just to be sure, our rp's done right? ._. really? really for me I feel sad cause the teachers litarally dont care if I get what they are teaching in front ..still I never failled their class which is a schok to me up until now...anyhow whats up? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Aye-aye! I'll do all of that as soon as I can. Thanks for the reminders![[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni']] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!']]) 09:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Awww I'm gonna miss visiting that page :P ...I'd chose Souma and Kujou. Also sorry about yesterday...my dad cut the internet and I got really pissed since I was listening to music and skyping my from and talking to u (basically multi tasking >.<) Oh kk, I skyped a friend of mine Aoi. Yea, my step mom's sister's daughter is getting married so yea. yea, I'm one of the bridesmaid for some reason o.o also Aika and Aiko are both gonna be the flower girls ._. It's in Taiwan so yea, Mhm Ugh, sorry, I've been a bit busy this month. >.< I should be able to finish my character during the weekend, so an extension would be more than appreciated. Thanks for informing me! :D 04:32, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Just 1 week is enough, thank you. 04:56, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Fight More than okay :D No more maggots this time!! ^___^ O_O Spiders??? DX Must you know ALL my fears?? Fear Yup. I hate spiders and bugs and maggots and a lot more. I once ran out of the bath just because a spider was on the wall >.< Them... Knowing me as I do, and with Kylie based off of me........... it looks like kylie and I are gonna have a tough time. Shudders Imma get le light beam ready >.> Posted by the way! It's not a good post though OTL Lengthy post xDD Pahabaan nanaman tayo ng post no? Anyways, I'll be back in hour. Gonna go home (cus I'm at my dad's clinic and it takes us an hour to get home -.-) Re:Broadband So, I'm guessing your mom has the broadband right now. >.< I hath posted and i shall await thine return either later tonight (if we're both lucky) or tomorrow. Well now I'm currently in Taiwan >.< Posted on beach ^-^ RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 04:00, May 17, 2013 (UTC) It's okay here, quite boring though...although Ayumi makes Takumi do everything :D Well no, I just need to do the dress fittings which are tomorrow and Ayumi says that I have to wear makeup that day and she's basically like my stylist for now >.< btw posted on the rp forum. :DD For having over 17, 000+ edits, you deserve an award. Now, I realize that you should have received a reward for reaching 5K edits before so here's your postponed reward: And here, is your other postponed reward ^-^" You'll be reaching 20K soon, so expect another reward! ;) 12:12, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Ti's ok :) It's okay ^_^ *bows back* I know how busy you can be :P and already posted back too XD My dress is just a plain white dress and yea...btw finished Iryl :D changed her into a nymph and not a BC charrie >.< Sunday So, I won't be on tomorrow (DX). My dad needs to use the laptop and I'm sure as hell that my brothers won't let me use the desktop >.> I'll try my best to get on chat but fear not, I still have my tablet so I'll be able to post :33 Question:Optional It says under required that notes, songs and others were optional. If, in the case that I choose to have a song and explain why I chose it/explain it's importance to the contest entry, will that explanation be included in the overall judging? Since they don't really give extra credit, will the "others" affect the general outcome of the entry or will it simply be ignored and be counted as a "Just for fun" thing? .-.